1. Field of Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to wireless boundary systems and methods, and, more particularly, to testing and defining wireless boundaries for animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wireless fence systems for animals typically include a receiver unit worn by an animal to determine proximity of the receiver unit to a predetermined wireless boundary according to a user generated signal or a boundary signal sensed by the receiver unit. An example system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,656,291, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.